


Sharing the Burn

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Cunnilingus, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stubble Burn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles moves a bit in order to glance at Lydia's face, his heart racing at the way her face is flushed and she's biting her lower lip until it's as plump as Derek's balls, hanging heavy in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I told people to talk to me on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) about bottom!Derek and maybe it might inspire a ficlet. This is slightly longer than what I'd intended, but not-a-princess-but-a-queen asked me about Sterydia and I just... Yeah.

Stiles grips his cock a little tighter, stroking himself almost absentmindedly as he tilts his head to better see around the curve of Lydia's hips to where two of the fingers of her left hand are pressed deep within Derek's ass, glistening with lube as he kneels, his face pressed into the mattress. He moves a bit in order to glance at her face, his heart racing at the way her face is flushed and she's biting her lower lip until it's as plump as Derek's balls, hanging heavy in front of her. She moves her head down, pressing a kiss against one cheek as she twists her wrist and drags a moan out of Derek. Stiles can't help but love the play of the delicate muscles in her arms as she spreads Derek open a bit more and curls her fingers, the tendons on the back of her hand making it clear how she's moving them inside of him. 

Her voice is rough when she finally pulls her fingers free and turns her head to look at Stiles. "Not going to blow your load in two seconds, I hope?"

Derek chuckles weakly and pushes himself up so he can turn his head to look between the two of them. "If he does, he'll just have to keep fucking me until he's hard enough for round two."

Moving closer, Stiles shrugs. "Either works. Now, how do you want this?"

"Don't care as long as it's in me." Derek shrugs one shoulder, managing to arch his back even more with the action.

Lydia gestures for him to flip over onto his back and grabs a pillow, stuffing it under his hips as he moves. "This way I can ride your face while you scream. I could use a little stubble burn."

Stiles snorts. "Oh my god, Lydia. That is not even a little sexy."

Raising an eyebrow at Stiles, Lydia squirts out more lube onto her hand and moves over to Stiles, knocking his hand away from his cock before taking over and stroking the cool lube over his length. "It makes me soak my panties the next day when I can feel it which makes my thighs wet which makes the burn even better. My pussy lips get engorged and it's like a 24/7 orgasm free-for-all no matter how I move which leads to the best night's sleep and then a few days of using hydrocortisone. Now, get over here." She tightens her grip on him, dragging him the few steps forward to where Derek is laying with his legs spread, looking dazed.

It's almost too easy for Stiles to let himself be positioned on his knees between Derek's legs, and for Lydia to spread Derek open again, one of her fingertips pressing into the head of Stiles' cock as it sinks into Derek and pulling out only when the head has passed through the ring of muscle. She smirks up at Stiles as he continues to push in, his soft gasps echoing the ones Derek is making.

Lydia lifts up to press a soft kiss to Stiles' lips that he returns with gusto, then turns to crawl atop Derek. She has to grip his jaw to get his attention, but kisses him once she gets it, a slow and gentle thing that still makes his dick twitch enough to get Stiles' attention. She moves again, turning around and straddling Derek's face, eyes closing and mouth dropping open as Derek starts to work his mouth against her. 

Stiles fucks into Derek slowly, dragging his cock back lethargically before feeding it into Derek again, his own mouth open as he watches Lydia's hips work her sex against Derek's mouth, his pink tongue occasionally visible when Lydia drags back far enough. It's the way her thighs tremble as she holds herself up, Derek's hands moving to her waist to help support her, that drags Stiles enough into the moment that he ups his pace. He grabs hold of the backs of Derek's knees as he fucks into him hard enough to jostle Lydia, making her gasp loudly as she grabs the back of Stiles' neck, steadying herself with him. 

They lock gazes as they work Derek over, Lydia dropping one hand to Derek's cock and starting to stroke him with deft little twists that drag his foreskin. She shivers through an orgasm that only seems to make her more determined to grind herself against Derek's face, then lifts her chin in something of a taunt to Stiles. "Are you going to come in his ass or on me?"

It's enough to make Stiles' balls tighten at the very idea of either, so he lets himself start to come, then pulls his cock free from the embrace of Derek's ass and shoots the last bit onto Lydia's stomach as Derek whimpers against her clit at the feeling of being suddenly empty.

Stiles' fingers move to cup Derek's balls which is enough to set him off, his come coating his own stomach as well as joining Stiles' on Lydia's skin. Lydia laughs softly and drags her fingers through the mess, combining their come on her fingertips before reaching forward and stuffing them into Derek's clenching hole. Whatever Derek does to her in response drags a scream out of her that leaves her trembling and practically boneless atop him.

Grinning affectionately, Stiles helps her to move to the side and pauses to kiss Derek reverently, tasting Lydia at the same time and feeling more heat in his belly for it. "See how much fun it is to share?"

Lydia waves a hand at him, grinning. "You say that every time, loser."

"And you're always smiling when you tell him off for it, so he's never going to learn." Derek sits up slowly, stretching his arms behind him. "Shower now one at a time or here in a bit all together?"

Stiles shrugs and crawls onto the bed to lay between them. "I don't care. I'm happy to use a Wet Nap now and actually shower in the morning."

"Seconded," Lydia calls out. "You know Derek loves to roll around in his dirty sheets."

Derek huffs out a laugh and pulls a package of baby wipes out of the drawer of the nightstand, tossing them to Stiles. "Says the woman who suggested getting them dirty in the first place."

Lydia only grinned and took a wipe from the package. Stiles plucked one out, too, and began to clean off Derek slowly and carefully. "Next time? Lydia and I will switch positions."

His eyebrows lifting in surprise, Derek looked over at Lydia, then back to Stiles and nodded quickly. "Yeah. I think I'd like that."

Stiles nudged Lydia with one foot and grinned. "I think we would, too."


End file.
